


What makes a witch wet

by PaintOnTheSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintOnTheSky/pseuds/PaintOnTheSky
Summary: Luna asks Hermione to write an erotic story for an anthology she is publishing. Her story features one potions master and it turns his life suddenly upside down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	What makes a witch wet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, I only borrow them to have fun with, and return them slightly used.
> 
> \----
> 
> Please note that the erotic story is fully Hermione's fantasy. Every character does exactly what she wants them to do - in this story she simply likes begging and getting her request denied. Should you try to play out a similar scene, make sure you have an understanding of ongoing consent.

Hermione took a sip of her tea, listening to the latest adventures of Luna. They usually had a meeting once a month with the other girls and Hermione was very surprised when she saw that she was the only guest when she arrived that afternoon. “So, that is how I ended up back in Edinburg. I was really hoping to see a nargle swarm, but I must have been too late. They really prefer the sunset light to fly out” Luna said in a soft matter-of-fact voice. “No matter, next year there will be another swarm. But anyway, Hermione, I wanted to ask you a favour.” Hermione really hoped she would not have to go hunting for jumping murglaps in a swamp.

“What can I help you with, Luna?” she asked placing her cup onto the coffee table with a small chink.

“Ok, before I tell you, please promise me you will hear me out before you say no” she said seriously, looking her in the eye.

“I promise.” She could still say no to going to the swamp after her whole story.

“I would like you to write an erotic fantasy for me”. It was lucky that Hermione already finished her tea, because she would have spit it out in her surprise.

“You… what?”

“It is not what it sounds like” Luna added quickly. “I am working on publishing a new book. An anthology of erotic short stories, written by different witches.”

“But why?”

“You mean, beyond that because it is fun?” Luna giggled. “I want to help witches. I do not like how very differently society treats witches and wizards. A wizard that sleeps around is a macho, a witch is a ho. A good little witch is not supposed to like sex, especially not steamy hot kinky monkey sex. I want to… show everyone, witches and wizards that it is ok for a witch to have a libido. It is ok and normal to have a fantasy, to have a kink, to want to have sex. I want to show witches that there are other witches out there who want more than to lay back and let it happen, and it does not make one a freak, perverted or dirty.” Hermione’s stomach dropped. She reached out for the hand of her friend.

“Oh Luna… did someone make you feel…”

“Oh no” her friend answered with absolute calm. “Well, Terry tried to, but I knew what he was telling was absolutely rubbish” she explained without a trace of anger. “I may have had to hex him to make a point, but I realised that does not really show him anything, you know? But if I could get other witches to tell him what makes them really excited, I could prove my point. But I can’t imagine asking random witches to tell to his face what they like, can I? Also, even if they did, it would just convince one wizard that his view of what witches should be like and what witches should like is worth less than a hippogriff tooth." Luna petted Hermione’s hand and leaned back in her chair. “But we do have a printing press. I could get witches to tell their dirty little fantasies anonymously, and I could share that with hundreds of wizards.” Her eyes were looking at something Hermione could not see, somewhat unfocused. “Also… I keep thinking, there might be a lot of Terrys out there. And they could end up calling other witches dirty or twisted, especially young, inexperienced witches, who do not know how wrong that is, ending up ashamed of what they desire, supressing it, never quite allowing to enjoy themselves. And even if they do know that their Terry is wrong, how many Terrys would it take to make a witch feel bad about herself? Two? Three? With a book like this I could show them all that there are others who share their fantasies, others who are even kinkier and dirtier, and that is ok, that is normal. Good, even. Besides, I think it would be fun to read them. So, will you please help me?”

“I do want to help you. I think this is a really great idea, but I am concerned. I really do not want to end up on the cover of the Daily Prophet with something like Hermione Granger’s dirty daydreams, you know?” Luna giggled at that.

“I understand, but you do not need to worry. You can use a post office owl to send the letter to the Quibbler without signing it, or signing it with a pen name. Use a dictaquill, and no one will recognise your hand-writing. I already received fifteen stories, and I have no idea who sent them.”

“You really have no idea who wrote them?”

“I talked to more than a hundred witches, and at least sixty of them promised me to send something. And I could not really guess from the style.”

“More than a hundred witches? Who did you ask?”

“I can’t really give you the names, they would not want to be recognised either. But let’s say… ages from twenty-four to ninety. Ex-classmates, their moms, healers, shop assistants, ministry employees, I looked up a few foreign witches living in the country to add variety, some celebrities and a few random guests sitting at Florean Fortescue's. So… most of them I don’t even know personally. No telling who wrote what.”

“That sounds really reassuring” Hermione could not believe that she was seriously entertaining the idea.

“But the best would be if you could use a pen name. If the book becomes successful, I could maybe get a second edition. Maybe even try to get another story from the public’s favourites.”

“Do you have favourites so far?” Hermione asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“It is all good stuff” Luna answered with a wide smile. “ Kinky. One of them sent a description of an orgy, there is a story of two wizards making hot love, there are no witches in that one. But I think my favourite was a witch who imagined getting fingered in public by several witches and wizards, while still mostly dressed. That was a hot one. Wait, no, there was some very creative use of polyjuice potion” her eyes became unfocused, staring into space. After a few moments, she shook herself, and looked Hermione in the eye again. “So, will you please do it?”

“Ok, I will give it a try. I cannot promise anything though, I have never tried anything like this before, and if I feel it is not much good, I don’t think I would be comfortable with sending it.”

“It’s all right. We do have editors who can make the stories sound more professional. But I really can’t imagine that you would have a problem with writing, really.”

“So… what are the requirements?” she asked, pulling out a notepad to jot down the rules. She copied the address of the Quibbler onto the top of the page.

“Well, there are two very important rules. One is, don’t write anything extremely illegal. Stuff that could hurt people, like snuff or underage kids.”

“That goes without saying” Hermione said with a grimace. “But does that mean slightly illegal stuff is allowed?” she asked jokingly.

“Well, if it does not encourage anyone to hurt anyone, sure. I mean there was this cool story, a witch using a time-turner to go back an hour and have sex with herself. Or that other one having sex in public. They are technically illegal, but it is just harmless fun in a fantasy” Luna explained serenely.

“And the second rule?” Hermione did not feel she had to write down the first rule, that would be very easy to follow.

“Send only things that you really, honestly truly find to be a turn on. Not something you think you should like, not something that is socially acceptable, not something that is expected from you, but well, something that makes you wet.”

“Ok… something that makes me… wet.”

“That will be the title of the book, anyway. What makes a witch wet.”

“Catchy. Anything else I should know?”

“We are very flexible on the length, but try to keep it under five scrolls, ok?” Luna did know her too well.

~~~

Hermione tapped the end of the quill to her lips, trying to remember how she discovered what truly turned her on. She remembered the days after the fall of Voldemort, the bumbling attempt she made with Ron at intimacy. It was just awkward, and she did not quite understand why it did not work. She tried to imagine what Ron should have done instead of what he did, but she could not come up with any satisfying answer. It was then that she realised she had no idea what truly turned her on, and if she did not know, she could not give Ron instructions either.

But being Hermione Granger, she tackled the problem the same way she handled any of them: she dove into research. She went to a sex shop, heavily disguised as a middle aged woman with polyjuice potion – this was a research project she definitely did not want reported in a paper. She wandered around in the erotic magazines section, looking at all kinds of different stuff, trying to figure out what would give her the reaction she wanted. She even looked at lesbian magazines, just in case, but they were not really her cup of tea. She did like some of the group sex shots, though she doubted she would want to try it for real. Nothing prepared her for the reaction, however, when her eyes fell on the cover of Monthly Shibari. There was a young woman tied a to bed, her limbs spread wide, with red rope woven in intricate patterns, forming a harness around her whole body, yet leaving nothing to the imaginations. It was artistic, detailed and arousing. The idea of being rendered helpless, unable to move and at the disposal of a wizard of her choosing made of stomach drop and heat pooled in her genitals. She will never forget the heady rush of that discovery. She bought a bunch of magazines in similar styles, from light bondage to heavy BDSM, trying to find what her limit was.

She was thinking about her first and favourite kinky fantasy, which was polished quite a bit over the years, but the core changed very little. She has never thought of Professor Snape as an attractive man before her research trip. She admired his courage, intelligence and quick wit, but it was all very scholarly. But the first time she lay back on her bad with the bondage magazines in mind, trying to imagine who would be a perfect wizard to dominate her, he came to mind. He was strict, he was an authority figure for her, who held power, someone she respected, and he did have an commandeering sensual voice. He was a difficult man to please, and it would not be out of character for him to order her around, and for her to try to do her best to please him, and probably fail.

That afternoon was the first of many occasions that she would lie back on her bed naked, her hand sneaking down to her pussy while thinking about one sneering potions master and red ropes.

Hermione wondered where to start her story. And what names to use - obviously she cannot use her own. Joycelyn Carter and… hm… Professor Python, the alchemy teacher will do nicely. She smiled to herself, dipped her quill in the ink and began to write.

_Joycelyn was standing nervously in front of the dungeon door, waiting for the arm of the clock to move. She had two more minutes until she was supposed to show up for detention, she would not give another reason to Professor Python to punish her. At exactly seven, she knocked on the door._

_“Enter” she heard the silky voice of her alchemy teacher, and pushed the door open. The man was sitting behind his desk, grading papers. When she closed the door behind her, he looked up._

_“Good evening, Professor Python. I… I am here for my detention, sir.”_

_“Miss Carter. Stating the obvious, as always.” he drawled, dropping his quill into the red inkpot. “Tell me, Miss Carter, what should I do with you to stop you from doing your classmate’s work? What should I do to get it through your thick head and helping them will rob them the opportunity to learn? I have tried docking points, but you do not seem to care if Ravenclaw gets the house cup. I sent you to Argus Filch to clean the trophy room without magic, and it had no effect.” He stood suddenly, towering over his desk. His eyes travelled over Joycelyn, lingering on her ample breast. She felt heat rising to her face under his gaze. His voice dropped to a mere silky whisper when he continued. “Maybe… I should just spank you. After all, you have been a bad girl.” She felt her stomach clench with excitement, as a small tremor run through her._

_“I… professor… I promise to be good?”_

_“You will be... good” he repeated mockingly, and started circling around her. “I think not, Miss Carter. I think” he stopped behind her, and Jocelyn could feel the heat radiating from him. “Bad little girls need to be punished” he whispered in her ear in a deep, silky voice. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and anticipation slid down her back like a silk scarf. She felt heat pooling in her privates. Before she could react though, he walked on, completing his circle._

_“I think, Miss Carter, you need to be spanked, indeed. Now, drop your skirt, and lean over the desk” he pointed to the table where she would usually sit during class. Joycelyn’s breath hitched, and she fumbled with the zipper of her skirt, allowing it to pool around her ankles._

_“Yes, Professor Python” she said in a husky voice, and stepped out from her skirt, heading to her table, her hart hammering fast in excitement. She bent over the desk waiting for further instructions._

_“Tut, tut, Miss Carter” Professor Python snickered walking up behind her. “Did you leave your undergarments on in hope of using a cushioning charm? Remove them.” Joycelyn felt blood rush to her face, and with trembling hands pulled her dark blue silk thongs down. She felt self-conscious standing in front of her professor with a naked bum. She was not sure what to do with her underwear, but Professor Python held his hand out expectantly. She placed the small slip of fabric in his hands, and went to lean over her desk again. She saw as the long, elegant fingers sunk her panties into the pocket of his voluminous black robes._

_“Hands stretched out in front of you, Miss Carter” he ordered. “Reach for the corner of the desk. Part your legs.” Jocelyn hastened to comply. She felt the cool air of the dungeons on her butt, and she knew her privates were exposed. She could feel the eyes of her professor moving over her skin. The feeling made her stomach tighten in a most pleasant and exciting way, and she was growing wet with anticipation. “Further apart. Further. Yes, that should do” he said pulling out his wand from the sleeve of his robe. “Incarcerous” he flicked his wand, and black ropes shot out from it to tie her ankles and wrists to the legs of the desk. Joycelyn tugged at her bonds, but they would not budge. She was well and truly immobilized. From where she lay, she could not see what her professor was doing. Her heart was beating fast and a shiver run though her. She knew she was on display, her most private parts accessible and open to her teacher, and she could not do anything about it. She could hear furniture moving, a chair scraping the floor, and as seconds ticked by her anticipation was rising. Her skin started to tingle with the excitement of the unknown and unexpected._

_She suddenly felt his palm on her inner thigh, just above her knee. It travelled up her leg with a feathery light touch, a torturous edge between ticklish and pleasurable. It travelled over her soft skin slowly, leaving a her skin tingling where he touched her. He brushed lightly over her butt, and when it got close to her sweet centre, so close to where she wanted to be touched, it suddenly disappeared. Joycelyn had to supress a disappointed moan as the hand started its journey again on the other leg, tantalisingly slow and soft. When it got close to her labia gain, she tried to buck her hips to get some much needed friction. Professor Python chuckled._

_“How impatient.”_

_Joycelyn felt she was going to go crazy with desire after the fourth round of teasing. She tried to rub her legs together for some release, but the ropes held her tightly, and all she succeeded was some wriggling. When his hand finally cupped her left buttcheek, the thumb caressing her mound she was already dripping with desire. She loved the possessiveness of the palm holding her. He continued rubbing circles on her skin with his thumb and she could not supress a whimper. She wanted to be touched, she wanted more. His thumb stilled, at the closest point to her crack, and gently pulled her cheek further to the left, as if to open her further for inspection._

_“P... Professor… what are you going to do to me?” She asked in a trembling voice. It both embarassed and turned her on to feel his eyes on her privates. He chuckled, straightening up. He leaned over her back, his warm breath brushing against her neck. Through the layers of his robes and trousers she could feel his excitement rubbing against her bare skin, promising._

_“Well, Miss Carter” he whispered in a silky voice. “Anything I want to, of course. And you will take it all, like a good little girl, because there is nothing else you can do.” He chuckled, running his palm right over the curve of her left butt. Unexpectedly, he delivered a slap on the lower third of the mound, just hard enough to sting a little. She threw her head back, gasping for air. Before she could react any further he delivered another blow on the right side this time, leaving her skin tingling. His palms descended on her backside, delivering one carefully measured slap after the other, not enough to hurt, just enough to embarrass and excite._

_“You have been a very naughty girl, Miss Carter, and naughty girls need to be punished” he drawled as if bored with her detention. He placed his left hand on her lower back as he delivered a few more slaps. At the last strike his right hand remained lingering on Joycelyn’s butt, rubbing, probing the skin. The sensation sent pleasure rolling over her body, and she could not help a throaty gasp. She tried to tug on her bonds, trying to rub her tights together for some much needed friction for her clit, but the ropes held and all she managed was a bit or wriggling._

_“Tsk, tsk, Miss Carter” he said teasingly. “You seem to be enjoying your detention way too much.” His fingers traced her skin from her buttock to her inner thigh, with a fleeting, butterfly-light touch over her labia. Her breath hitched, and could not help a high-pitched, undignified little moan from escaping. “You seem to have made quite a mess here” he referred to slick wetness. Joycelyn felt she would burst at the seams, his hand was so very close to her sweet spot, yet so very far away. With a chuckle he withdrew his hand, cupped her left butt again, pulling it to open her further for his view._

_“I think a different punishment is in order” he announced. He placed his forefinger at the middle of the small of her back, and traced it over her skin down, going over her crack, stroking over her asshole and stopping at the pool of wetness of her pussy. “Tell me, Miss Carter, have you ever had anything up in your tight little ass?” Her heart gave a huge lurch._

_“Wha… No, of course not Professor!”_

_“Excellent. We shall… remedy that.” He withdrew his right hand from her pussy. His left hand was still holding her left buttock firmly in place when Joycelyn felt a wet, warm smooth something rubbing against her back door, probably a well-lubed fingertip. The touch was gentle, with just a little bit of pressure, rubbing circles against her muscles. She had no idea she had so many nerve endings there, and now they were all on fire. She blushed a deep red, embarrassed by how much she was enjoying his ministrations._

_“No… please, Professor. Please stop. I don’t want it in there” she half-moaned._

_“You do not want it? Well, I suppose that just makes this all the better punishment, does it not? After all, you are not supposed to be enjoying your detention. I am certain that punishing your tight little asshole will make a real, lasting impression, and you will never even consider again correcting your classmates on the proper use of bicorn toenails” he chuckled. He continued to massage her with ever slightly increasing pressure, and there was nothing Joycelyn could do to stop him. To her embarrassment her muscles started to relax under his touch, and soon she felt the tip of his finger slipping into her. She gasped as he slowly wriggled a wet, warm finger into her ass. The feeling was far from unpleasant, and the sheer kinkiness of it made stomach knot with pleasure. He pushed his finger all the way in to the last knuckle. She could feel his hand pressing against her butt, and putting pressure so close to her pussy that was aching with need. She supressed a moan. He pulled all the way out, than in again, slowly fingerfucking her. She hated it that she loved it. She pulled on her ties in vane, wanting to push his hand away._

_“Please professor, don’t do that. Please. I don’t want to…” He leaned over her again to whisper in her ear._

_“Well, Miss Carter, it so happens that while you are tied like that what you want does not matter at all” The deep baritone of his voice rolled over her like silk, his finger still moving in her bum. “Only what I want matters, and I want to teach you an important lesson. You have been a very bad girl” he added, withdrawing his finger right to the fingertip "and bad girls need to be punished in their assholes, hard.” At the last word he pushed back again, adding a second finger in her ass this time. She threw hear had back with a squeal, and started to buck her hips to dislodge him, unsuccessfully. Her cheeks were flushed red, embarrassed at how much she secretly enjoyed her punishment._

_“Please Professor” she begged, bucking and wriggling under his finger. “I beg you. Please take your fingers out… please.”_

_Professor Python continued to slowly move in and out while he considered her. “You beg me. Very well, Miss Carter then beg.”_

_“Please Professor, please take your fingers out. I really, really do not want it in there. I beg you sir, please don’t do this to me.”_

_“Do what, Miss Carter? Be specific.” he asked never stopping with his finger, though his left hand did let go of her buttcheek. She blushed, surprised at how difficult it was to actually talk dirty, it sounded so much easier in her head._

_“Please stop agh…” her breath hitched as she felt his thumb brush ever so lightly over her clit. She wriggled to try to get more contact, but the finger was gone as fast as it appeared. He chuckled in amusement. “Please stop fingering my asshole, sir. I really do not like your finger in my ass, sir” she said in a breathy voice, even though she knew it was not really true. She just did not like how much she enjoyed something so kinky._

_“Very well. What are you prepared to offer in exchange if I withdraw my fingers?”_

_“Anything, Professor” Joycelyn said as she felt a finger brush over clit ever so lightly. Her breath hitched, her voice trembled as it sent a wave of pleasure rolling though her. If he continued to do that she might orgasm with his finger still buried in her asshole. “I.. ugh.. anything you want… uhmmm… Professor.”_

_“Very well, Miss Carter” he answered still playing with her ass, wriggling his finger in and out leasurously. “Are you prepared to suck my cock if I promise to pull my fingers out?” Joycelyn thought over the wording he used. He was a Slytherin, there was probably a catch. “To.. pull it out and not put it back. Yes.” He chuckled approvingly. “Very well, Miss Carter, you have yourself a deal” he withdrew his finger slowly._

_She heard him cast a cleaning charm. His footsteps echoed through the dungeon as he walked around the desk, and stopped in front of her. He opened a couple of buttons on his robe, unzipped his trousers, and pulled his erection free. He fisted his right hand in her hair, and guided his penis to her lips, surprisingly carefully. Joycelyn flicked her tong out to tease and stroke the head, and his breath hissed out at the contact. She formed a soft of her lips, minding her teeth, and took him in her mouth. She sucked him gently, her tong stroking the underside of his shaft. She was trying to bob her head as much as she could, but he did not seem to want to help her with the task. She pulled back so far that his erection was nearly free, flicked her tong against the head of his cock in a downward stroke when she took him in her mouth again, trying to create the feeling that he just pushed through a soft, wet barrier. The ropes still held her in place, she could not take him too deep in her mouth, but she worked eagerly, and judging by the deep, throaty moans, Professor Python enjoyed her ministrations._

_She could not see anything beyond the black cloth of his robes, and she was acutely aware that her ass and pussy were still exposed to the empty dungeon room. Even though she knew there was no one else in the room with them the idea made her strangely excited. If there had been anyone else, she would never see them approach. She would not know they were there until she felt them touch her, she would not know what they were about to do, and she could also not stop them. The anticipation and excitement made her skin tingle._

_“Enough” Professor Python ordered, pulling himself back from her mouth, his breathing ragged. To Joycelyn’s disappointment he returned his hard member under his clothes once more. She would have liked to explore him further. He walked to one of his cabinets and unlocked a door with a complex movement of his wand. He carried a plastic case in front of Joycelyn, and popped it open so that she could see the contents._

_There were five different buttplugs in there. The first one was a soft purple colour, probably made of silicone, with a spiralling groove twisting along its shape like soft ice-cream. It was rather small compared to the rest, short and thin, the neck looked small and delicate. The second one was red, made of some kind of shiny material, shaped like a falling drop of water, about the same length but much thicker than the first. The third one was a soft, matte pink, and it looked like as if it was made four balls placed on top of each other, each smaller than the previous. There was about one third of an inch of thinner space between the balls. It was slightly longer than any of the other, but it has a gradual tapering shape. The fourth was made of see-though glass. The shape was very similar to the red one, about the same thickness, but it was stretched out much longer. It looked very ridged, and was probably cold. The fifth was black, and monstrously huge._

_“No, no not again… please professor, not there again.”_

_“You may choose yourself which one will be used for your further punishment” he said._

_“But, Professor, sir, you promised…” her protest was interrupted._

_“I recall I promised I would not put my finger back, we have not covered anything else going up your tight little hole” he said with a very satisfied smile. She knew she must have missed something. “Pick one, Miss Carter, or I will choose, and I can assure you, you will not like that.” Jocelyne chewed on her lower lip, considering her options. Her eyes flitted to the black one, and she swallowed hard._

_“The pink one” she blurted._

_“I beg your pardon?” he looked at her, arching a single eyebrow._

_“The pink one, sir.”_

_“Miss Carter, are you incapable of forming a coherent sentence?” he asked disapprovingly._

_“I would like the pink one, sir.”_

_“You would like what with the pink what, Miss Carter?” Joycelyn felt blood rushing to her face. She could not have imagined how much more embarrassing it was to say it explicitly out loud until she tried it._

_“I would like you to use the pink butt plug to punish my asshole with it, sir, please” she answered. With a smirk, Professor Python retrieved the plug, turning it over in his elegant hands. “There, that was not so difficult now, was it Miss Carter? For someone who is so afraid from her punishment, you sure did not pick a small one. Good choice though, this will look lovely in your bum.” With a flick of his wand he sent the box back into the cabinet. She listened to his footsteps as he walked up behind her again. His palm cupped her butt pulling it aside, and she tightened in anticipation._

_She expected to feel the tip of the toy against her ass, and was very surprized when she felt a hot breath against her skin. Something wet, soft and agile brushed against her skin. Her stomach dropped with excitement, and heat pooled in her groin… was he really going to lick her? She could feel his long, soft hair brushing against her butt as he leaned closer, and started licking her ass. It was delicate, it was soft, it was oh so right. She moaned loudly as his tong danced around her ring of muscle, all those delicious sensations sending waves of pleasure through her. His tong tickled her with just the right amount of pressure, relaxing her muscles. When he finally stopped and leaned back she was trembling with arousal. He heard him mutter a lubricating charm._

_“Now, here it comes, Miss Carter” he said pressing the wet tip the plug against her butt. “Now, be a good girl, relax, and take your punishment.”_

_“Yes, sir” she answered breathily, and felt the toy pressing forward, slowly stretching her muscles to open. She felt the plug entering her, slowly, very slowly slipping further, parting her muscles further. There was a sudden rush of movement, and her ass contracted somewhat. She heard Professor Python chuckle._

_“That was the first ball, Miss Carter” he explained. “For all your insistence that you do not want this, your ass sure seems eager to swallow the plug. Now, no need to worry, we still have about six inches of punishment to go.” He pushed on, and the widening of the second ball forced her muscles to stretch again. He kept the toy in position and unmoving for a few seconds when he reached the widest part of the second bead, than let it slip forward. She exhaled a sigh of relief._

_“It is a magnificent sight, your ass stretching to accommodate the toy, knowing how much of it is already inside, filling you” he commented in a silky baritone. Joycelyn was sure her Professor could talk her into orgasm with only his voice. He moved the plug around in a circular motion a bit to make sure she could feel just how much she was already holding inside._

_“Onto the third bead” he announced, and started pushing again. The next ball slowly disappeared inside her, and while she did find the sensation pleasant, the sheer kinkiness of it made her emit a soft moan of desire. She wriggled in her bonds trying desperately to get some more friction in the right place._

_“So impatient, Miss Carter” he chuckled. “One more bead to go.” He pushed it in torturously slow, and when he was done, he pressed the base of the plug against her tightly, moving in in around with a circular motion, making the toy wriggle around inside her._

_“Tell me, Miss Carter, how do you feel?” His question was unexpected._

_“I… feel…” Horny. Turned on. Aroused. Kinky. Bursting at the seams to get an orgasm. “Thoroughly punished, sir. “ He slowly let go of her butt and the toy. She felt him lean over her, and whispered in her ear. “Oh, but you are wrong, Miss Carter. We are far from being finished with your punishment” he chuckled as her breath hitched with a soft audible moan. She could feel though his clothes his hardness pressing against her. Suddenly the warmth was gone from her back. She Could not see what Professor Python was doing, but soon she felt something hard, warm, and very penis-shaped rub against her pussy. The movement was slow, gentle, full of teasing, and did hit her clit just right. She abandoned all pretence of not wanting it, of not enjoying herself, and let out a loud moan._

_“Yes… please, Professor…”_

_“Yes what, Miss Carter? Please what?” he demanded. She found it difficult to focus on putting her desire into words, she was becoming one trembling mas of need._

_“Yes, Professor, please keep doing that. Please, sir, let me come” she groaned. He did not answer, he just kept rubbing himself against her for a few more thrusts. Then he pulled back slightly, angling himself higher, and slowly sunk his shaft into her warm wetness. His member was filling her, and she could sense the toy on the other side of her wall. Being filled in both holes was strangely erotic and very satisfying. When his dick was buried all the way in her his body was pushed against the base of the butt plug making it move just the slightest, causing an unexpectedly pleasurable sensation._

_He placed one hand on her left hip, leaning forward onto her, and the other started to rub her clit in a gentle rhythm. Joycelyn was left gasping in pleasure when he started rocking in and out of her. She felt her orgasm building up, her deepest muscles tightening, and the sweet tension that came just before the orgasm rising. After a few minutes intense pleasure she exploded with relief, her muscles spasming, clenching and unclenching untreatably, squeezing and massaging the shaft of Professor Python buried deep inside her. She loved the feeling of being filled by him as she contracted in pleasure._

_Professor Python could not take the intense spasming long either. He threw his head back with a deep, throaty moan, ad came inside her._

_For a few moments they stayed like that, panting together, his warm breath tickling her neck. “I think, now you are thoroughly punished, Miss Carter” he whispered in her ear, straightening up. He gently removed the plug from her ass, that drew a throaty moan from her. She heard him cast a cleaning charm on it before it was seen to fly back into the cabinet. The door clicked shut, and with a flick of his wand he vanished the ropes holding her in place._

_“You may stand, and get dressed, Miss Carter” he added when he saw she had not moved. She walked back to her skirt, and pulled it up to her hips. He handed her a vial of yellow anti-conception potion, which she swallowed in one go._

_“Miss Carter” Professor Python looked up at her from behind his desk. “Should you ever feel the overwhelming urge to help out your classmates again, feel free to let me know in advance, and we can arrange an appropriate reminder to… deeply impress on the importance of the matter” he smirked. She blushed, wondering how soon it would be not too inappropriate to ask for a repetition “Should you be unable to curb the urge of helping those dunderheads of your classmates, you will find the resulting detention a lot less… satisfying. Do I make myself clear, Miss Carter?”_

_“Yes, Professor Python. Sir. Thank you for your… patience, sir.”_

_“Very well. Dismissed.” He picked up his quill from the red ink pot to continue his grading._

_“Good night, sir” Joycelyn exited the room._

**Author's Note:**

> Should you want to play out a story like Hermione's fantasy, please make sure you do discuss beforehand what is acceptable, what should happen, always have a safe word and if you want to beg (like Hermione) make sure you have an understanding on how to express a true need to stop. Safe words should never be ignored. Please play safely!


End file.
